Meet the Winchesters
by awesomeness50
Summary: The Winchester brother have been through a lot in their lives. But all of that is nothing compared to what comes next.


**The Winchester brothers have fought demons, monsters and evil deities. But can they handle the Modern Family family.**

**And yet again, I own none of this.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy so please READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

_Somewhere in California_

A black Impala cruises down suburbia streets blasting _Hot Blooded_ by Foreigner with two men inside. Sam turns to Dean and says "Foreigner. Seriously? Are you really trying to get even more attention than we want".

Dean grins and replies "Come on Sammy. We just took out a bunch of wraiths, I couldn't care less who stares at us. And hey, not all attention is bad attention" and indicates to an attractive brunette across the street.

Sam then asks "So who is this so called legend we're meeting today. Anyone we know"?

Dean replies "Not really Sam, something Bobby just put together for us. Says he couldn't make it but says we really should meet this guy. One Jay Pritchett".

Sam then responds "Hang on, do you mean The Jay Pritchett. He's supposed to be some kind of legend amongst the hunters. I remember hearing about him going out on the road with dad and Bobby but never met him. Strange huh".

"Yeah well Jay Pritchett's not like Dad and Bobby" Dean replied. "He somehow managed to find the happy balance between being a hunter and having a family".

Sam replied "Ooooh never met a hunter with a family. Have a feeling this is going to get pre-tty awk-ward".

_Soon after_

Sam and Dean are standing at the front door of Jay and Gloria's looking nervous and exchange glances. Both take a deep breath and Sam knocks on the door and shortly after an older man opens the door. Jay looks at both men and happily yells out "Heeeey you must be Bobby's boys. Get in here you two".

As they enter the house Jay enthusiastically calls out "Wow Sam and Dean Winchester. I haven't seen you boys since you were yay high. Come in boys grab a beer".

Jay and the brothers both take a seat near the pool and after half an hour start laughing and trading stories. As he sips on his beer Sam says "Okay Jay, tell me one more time about what happened in Philly".

Jay sits there laughing and tells them "Alright so there we were in Philadelphia. Me, Bobby and your old man. So we know we're after the vamps, naturally we go in during day hope to get them while they're asleep. So low and behold we go in and they're up and ready like vampires on steroids. So these guys are smart, they seperate us and get us mono e mono. I'm up against the wall and this vampire's getting ready to sink into me so there I go, pull out the syringe and Gary Oldman there goes flying back with enough dead mans blood to take down ten of them. I hear a gunshot and go through and your uncle Bobby's got one through the heart so he gets out in one piece. Now your dad right".

Jay takes another sip of beer as the boys hang on the edge of their seat and continues "We run in and see John slummed in the corner holding his silver knife and the vamp's right nextcto him all cut up. He's sitting there all good and well but he looks scared like something frightened the life out of him and he just won't get up. So me and Bobby are looking at each other all wierd so we give john a hand and we pull him then as soon as he's stand his pants are all torn. Me and Bobby are all laughs and giggles but he just won't tell us what happened. I tell you boys that was an awkward drive home".

The Winchester boys start laughing at the image of their dad embarrasing themselves. Dean says "Yeah dad never told us that one. It was always the one we never spoke of" and Sam replies "Yeah even Bobby wouldn't tell us till after dad passed away. He really kept that one in lock up". Then Dean said "Hey Jay, do you still have that crossbow I heard about"?

Jay replies with a smile "Sure do. Wait here a minute". As Jay leaves Dean looks to his brother and says "Man this Jay is a hell of guy. I really wish dad would've let us seen him more when we were kids".

Sam replied "Yeah well maybe Jay never woke up one day with his wife on fire. Maybe he's just one of the lucky few hunters out there that got a chance at the normal apple pie American life".

A few minutes later Jay returns with his crossbow and a smile from ear to ear and tells the boys "Yep this old gal, my first love, had her since I was 12 years old. Saved my life more times than I can remember"

Suddenly both Sam and Dean looked confused and Sam replied "Since you were 12 years old? What's all that about"?

Jay replied "Yep boys. I come from a long line of hunters. As a matter of fact I knew the Campbells way back when".

"Olla" a loud womans voice screams out. Both guys look up in awe as a beautiful Latino woman walks in. "Hoooolly crap" Dean mutters as Sam throws him a glance.

Jay gets up and kisses Gloria and says "Sam, Dean. My wife Gloria". Gloria walks past the brothers and in a strong foreign accent says "Jay you never told me Bobby's boys were so good looking. Look at this one, so tall, firm. And this one. He not so tall but still he so handsome".

"Uh-ah nice to meet you to" says Sam awkwardly. Dean meanwhile glares at Gloria and says "Gloria huh. I know exactly who you are. You're Gloria "The Machete" Delgado. You're a hunter".

"You're what" Jay screams out. Gloria replies "Jaaaay, I don't know what he's talking about".

Dean and Sam step back avoiding an awkward family moment but then unexpectadly Jay and Gloria start laughing and in sync turned to the boys and screm "GOTCHA"!

With both brothers still confused Jay explains "Come on you think we don't know each other. How do you think we really met, in a coffee shop or something"?

Gloria continues "Ooooh how I remember that night it was so beautiful. I was humping verewoolf when" "You were what"! Screamed out the two brothers.

Jay catches Gloria by the arm and says "How many times do I have to repeat this. It's pronounced HUNTING".

Gloria screams back "I'm so sorry Jay. Maybe you try learning a new language. Anyway I was hunting werewolf and I thought that was the end but then out of nowhere Jay comes in like a hero and shoots the verewoolf with crossbow then I jump up and cut of his head with my machete".

'Well that's something you don't see everyday" Says Dean. Sam replied "Yeah strange. But still a better story than twilight".

Jay then says to the Winchester brothers "Hey boys you know what. I actually have two kids of my own who know a thing or two about hunting. My daughter Claire doesn't live too far away, maybe you cab pop by and say hey. I bet she'd be stoked to meet you boys".

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
